And He Thought Today Couldn't Get Any Better
by K17L53
Summary: Post-Wedding: Beckett has something to tell Castle. I think its pretty obvious what it is. and as always, i suck at summaries and titles but the fic itself isn't half bad. i might follow up on it, depends whether u guys like it, but for now its a one-shot.


A/N: The episode was perfect, the ceremony was perfect, everything was so damn perfect. And well, I had to write something. Honestly I'm surprised I finished writing something.

_Disclaimer: Castle and all characters, storylines and all that don't belong to and I'm just boring them for a little while_.

* * *

><p>It was perfect. Hasty and rushed to the altar but perfect nonetheless. Beckett was still having a hard time believing that they just got married, for real this time. It was a short and sweet ceremony, with just their family. Felt right somehow; felt more right than having to say their vows in front of 300 guests. Martha, Alexis and Jim had left shortly after, giving them some well-deserved time alone with each other.<p>

"Something wrong?" Castle's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

It was late and they were still awake…not a surprise there really. They were in bed together, her head resting against his chest, and his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. Nothing else seemed to matter then. Just them, everything else had disappeared. "Hmm?" Kate hummed in response and looked up at him. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she completely missed his question.

"Everything okay?" He rephrased the question.

"Yeah," she said with a smile that couldn't be suppressed. "No reason it wouldn't be. Why?"

"You just…" Castle started. "Seem a little lost in your thoughts."

She nodded knowingly, "Everything's still sinking in."

He nodded ever so slightly with his adorable smile and they went back to their previous positions.

* * *

><p>"Are you happy?" Castle asked after a about minute of silence.<p>

Her head turned upwards to look at him, taken aback by his sudden question. She thought for a moment before nodding and letting that un-suppressable smile make another appearance. "More that I thought was possible."

He smiled and leaned in for a small kiss in response.

"But…" Beckett said as they pulled away. And in that moment, her voice was once again dead-serious. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What?" Castle asked, suddenly concerned.

She propped herself on her elbows then sat up, leaning her back against the headboard and Castle followed. Beckett looked at him, biting her lower lip, thinking about how to say.

"Kate, you're worrying me right now." He told her. Quickly followed by "Should I be worried?"

She closed her eyes and gently shook her head, "No."

"Okay," he said with a nod, encouraging her to go on. _What now? Can't we just have half a day where nothing goes wrong? Is that too much to ask for?_

"You remember how Lanie called while we were driving up here?" She asked.

"Yeah," Castle answered, unsure of where this was going.

"Well…it wasn't."

Castle's worry and concern began to increase. "Who was it then?"

Kate paused for a second taking a deep breath and trying to calm her nerves. "It umm…It was my doctor."

He sat up straight and turned to her at the sound of that. "Is something wrong?"

"I hope not." She said with a forced, sarcastic laugh, trying to mask the quiver in her voice. They've never talked about it; its never even come up, in anyway whatsoever. Other than that time they had to babysit Little Benny. This was uncharted territory and she didn't know how he would feel about it…well, she did, just not how he'd feel about it right now.

"What is it?" This felt like torture.

Kate opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She took another deep breath and tried again. Reverting her eyes to look down at her hands she finally said, "I'm pregnant." A small smile crept on to her face as the words left her mouth.

Silence took over and she heard nothing, a moment later she dared to bring her eyes back to him only to him looking at her with a smile on his face as well. "You're not joking?"

She just shook her head in response.

Castle didn't say anything, he was frozen in time, and here he was thinking that the day couldn't get any better.

"Are you…okay with that?" Kate asked rhetorically because if the look on his face was any indication, this was the best thing he could've been told today. Castle didn't know how to reply to that. So he did the next best thing he could

Before she knew it, his arms were around her and her's around him. She didn't know what was happening or how she felt, there were way too many emotions running through her at that moment, so she did the only thing she could, held on to Castle, arms tightly around him and her face buried in the crook of his neck. Before Beckett knew it, her eyes flooded with tears and she let out a quivering sigh. She hoped Castle hadn't noticed, there was no reason to worry him.

A few seconds later…he noticed. He pulled away so that he could see her face, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she managed to say, tears escaping her eyes. "Everything is perfect."

"Then why are you crying?" He asked with a comforting smile as he cupped her face and wiped the tears away.

"Because…after everything, we finally made it. And the feeling is kinda overwhelming."

Castle pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her head. "Yeah I know what you mean." He said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her nerves.

After a few minutes, they were lying down in bed once again, her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulder. "We're gonna have a baby." Castle said, letting the words sink in.

He could feel Kate smile against his skin, "Yeah,"


End file.
